


Distraction

by michaeljagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M, insensibleshipping, light suggestive content, not enough to warrant a mature rating but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger
Summary: Cyrus is working on his thesis. Looker thinks he's working too hard. Very, very post D/P/Pt events.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I am SO sorry for the lack of indents in this. The copy/paste didn't preserve them for some reason, and I can't add them in.  
> Anyway, I wanted to show I could write insensibleshipping like a normal person. Well, a normal person wouldn't write insensibleshipping in the first place, actually. Unedited!

“Is something the matter?” Looker said.

“No.”

“Then –“ He stopped, shaking his head. “You’re _thinking_ , aren’t you?”

“What?” Cyrus turned, eyebrow raised irritably. “Of course I am. Just because you don’t –“

“Don’t be mean to me.” Looker grinned, and touched Cyrus’s hand lightly. “I mean to say, you were _thinking_ thinking. You were completely… I mean, did you hear any of what I was just saying?”

“Of course I did, I’m right next to you.”

“Then what was I talking about? _Before_ just now,” he added, when Cyrus opened his mouth. “Tell me.”

Cyrus turned away, looking sulky. “I happen to have a deadline to meet. Can you blame me for being inattentive? Especially since you keep trying to distract me from my work.”

“You _need_ to be distracted,” Looker said, moving closer. “You are working ever so hard. I heard you come to bed last night. Or this morning, I should say.”

“Forgive me for taking it seriously.”

“ _Too_ seriously. You have a month still and you have, you have how many words now?”

“Fifteen thousand.”

“Fifteen! You see, when I did mine I had only twelve thousand.”

“That’d be why you got a third, then. Besides, it isn’t only about quantity, I still have a lot of edits I want to make.”

“Surely not so many, though.” Looker put an arm around his waist. “I saw what Professor Rowan said about your first draft.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“You showed the feedback to me! Because you were pleased with it!”

“I shouldn’t have,” Cyrus muttered, leaning very slightly into Looker.

“You have nothing to worry about, I know.” Looker pulled him in closer, his hand meeting with Cyrus’s. “You aren’t going to be in trouble if it’s not perfect,” he said softly. “You will have done very well, whatever your result.”

“And if I fail?” Cyrus’s voice was very quiet as he stared ahead.

“So, you will still have worked very hard. We can only do our best.”

Cyrus said nothing, but turned, resting his head on Looker’s shoulder. Looker pulled him in fully, letting him nestle against his neck.

“You seem so sure you’re right,” Cyrus murmured, his lips brushing Looker’s skin.

“Because I always am.” Looker thought he felt Cyrus smile at that. “But you do see that I _have_ to distract you. For your own health.”

“Very well,” said Cyrus, lifting his head, “but how do you expect to do that? I’m _very_ focused. You were just complaining about it.”

Looker was right – he had been smiling. It was a smile he knew well. He reached forward, pulling Cyrus in by the back of his neck, and kissed him. Cyrus leaned into it without hesitation.

“Ask a silly question, I suppose,” he said as they pulled away, with a smirk.

“Insolence,” murmured Looker, pulling him back again. As they kissed again Cyrus grabbed Looker’s free hand and placed it on his waist. They pressed closer against each other and Looker tugged on Cyrus’s lower lip with his teeth, smiling as he gasped and dug his nails into Looker’s arms.

“Cut your nails.”

“But you like it when I do that,” Cyrus said, positioning himself closer still. He had always done that to some degree, always tried to get as close and enveloped as possible; he did not let anyone else touch him.

He went to pull Looker back for another kiss, but Looker ducked down instead, brushing his lips lightly against his neck in barely-there kisses.

“If you’re going to tease, at least do it right,” Cyrus complained, sounding short of breath. Looker glanced up and saw his hair starting to fall in his eyes, his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath.

“I am doing it right and you know it. Look at you,” Looker said, brushing Cyrus’s hair out of the way. “A mess.”

Looker bit into his neck, sucking on the skin and leaving it dark red.

“Harder than that,” Cyrus managed, grasping for Looker’s hair with rare, endearing clumsiness.

“Always demanding of me,” Looker said, kissing up his neck and jaw until they were face to face again. “First you want me to tease you, then you say ‘harder’, then… what am I to do?”

He pulled Cyrus’s hair so that his head jerked back, searching his face, watching the trembling want in his eyes.

“Anything.”

“Hm?” Looker let go of Cyrus’s hair, starting to trail his fingers down his neck instead. He hadn’t expected this already; it usually took longer to get Cyrus to admit what he wanted; but then, he had been so busy lately. They hadn’t had much time for each other; Looker was feeling it keenly himself.

“Anything you like, ” Cyrus said, his eyes following Looker’s fingers along his collarbone, as if he would dearly like them to be doing something else. “I’m –” He stopped himself, as he so often did.

“Yes?” Looker said, more gently, feeling heat mount within him. He did like to be the one in control, to stay aloof and collected (and Cyrus liked it from him), but it could be hard to keep up – sometimes, when they were so close and he could feel electricity in the warm air between them…

“Distracted,” Cyrus said finally.

“Distracted - ?”

“From my interminable thesis. Just like you wanted,” he said, returning Looker’s smile of realisation, “so I’m all yours, and I want you to do what you –“

His words were lost into a deep kiss, accentuated by searching hands and tongue; Looker had not needed to be told twice.


End file.
